Ice cream and detective
by Hanazura
Summary: Bahkan sang detektif yang selalu tau segalanya itu ternyata tidak tau apa jenis perasaanya, yang jelas ini beda dari rasa suka terhadap snack ataupun ice cream. Lebih manis daripada coklat ataupun permen, karena ini cinta. Cinta yang datang kapanpun dia mau, cinta yang membingungkan dan cinta yang merepotkan. Hanya sebuah cerita untuk Ranpo-kun dan special tahun bru


Fanfic Special for happy new year walaupun sedikit telat

 **Dislaimer:** Kafka Asagiri

 ***OC Pov***

Sebuah komando sudah terdengar menyuruh untuk bersiap.

"Semua sudah siap?", Seru sebuah suara yang sepertinya komando tersebut

"Siap", jawab mereka serempak, aku hanya diam saja mengiyakan bahwa aku sudah siap

1

2

3

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan membuka pintu lalu para gerembolan itu berteriak.

"Kyouka-chan selamat bergabung dengan kami", dengan suara khas masing-masing, aku hanya tersenyum saja melihat mereka dan tampaknya perempuan itu sangat kaget dan tiba-tiba wajahnya tersipu malu seolah tidak menyangka dengan kejutan ini. Lalu perempuan yang disebut kyouka itu masuk diikuti oleh pria di belakangnya, aku baru sadar ada pria dibelakangnya. Lalu terjadilah sebuah pesta di dalam ruangan tersebut. Pesta penyambutan anggota baru Armed Detective Agency.

 ***TWO WEEK AGO***

 **Akane Pov**

Di dalam ruangan yang tidak luas dan tidak sempit juga, aku duduk termenung menghadap jendela, saat ini aku sedang di markas armed detective agency, ya, aku memang salah satu anggota dari mereka, anggota yang beberapa isinya memiliki kekuatan khusus, aku juga termasuk di dalamnya, yang pastinya aku nyaman disini.

"Akane-chan?",Sepertinya ada suara yang memanggilku

"Akane-chan"

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras mengagetkanku dari lamunanku dan aku menoleh mendapati ada sosok pria bersurai putih menatapku cemas

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya khawatir karena aku diam saja.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Atsushi-kun", ucapku memanggil nama pria itu dengan senyum, dan Atsushi masih menatapku ragu dan aku menyakinkannya sekali lagi.

"Biarkan saja Atsushi, Akane sedang menunggu belahan jiwanya", ucap seorang perempuan sambil terkekeh, sedangkan aku hanya menatap perempuan itu bingung.

"Siapa yang kau masuk Naomi-chan?", belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suara, Atsushi sudah mendahuluiku. Lalu Naomi hanya tersenyum misterius, aku hanya menatap dia malas.

Lalu aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan yang ternyata hanya aku, Naomi, dan atsushi sebagai penghuninya, aku menatap heran.

"Kemana yang lain?", tanyaku kepada mereka berdua.

"Dazai-san sedang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri yang terbaru, lalu Kenji-san sedang keluar dengan Kunikida-san, Kyouka-chan sedang-", tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok imut kyouka, "-Nah itu dia, lalu ketua sedang di ruangannya, dan sepertinya Yosano-san dan Ranpo-san sedang keluar membeli cemilan", Ucap Atsushi dengan lengkapnya, akupun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapannya.

"Lagi-lagi Ranpo pergi dengan Yosano-san, apa mereka kencan ya?", batinku sambil merenung, lalu aku menggeleng menepis pikiranku yang aneh. "Itu bukan urusanku", pikirku kemudian.

Tiba-tiba pintu terketuk dan terbuka menampilkan sosok yang aku kenal.

"Eh Poe-kun?", Sapaku terhadap lelaki dengan ciri khas rambut bagian depannya yang panjang sehingga menutupi sebagian matanya., lelaki itu hanya tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku masuk?", tanyanya dengan gugup, aku hanya mengangguk dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa, akupun kesana dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Poe-kun kesini? Ingin menemui Ranpo?", tanyaku, dan di jawab gelengan oleh poe.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ice cream ini, hari ini lumayan panas jadi aku bermaksud memberikanmu ini, tidak apa-apakan?", Poe mengatakannya sambil memberikan ice cream untukku dengan gugup, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih terhadap poe dan mengambil ice creamnya.

"Ah jadi hanya untuk Akane?", Naomi berkata dengan tiba-tiba dan aku meliriknya dengan tajam. "Diam kau", seolah olah itulah arti tatapanku.

"Gomen, aku akan m-mmembelikannya l-lagi", ucap poe gugup, akupun menahannya dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, biarkan saja dia, dia hanya bercanda", ucapku sambil tersenyum mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Naomi, Poe hanya diam saja menuruti perintahku.

Lalu tiba-tiba lagi pintu menjeblak terbuka menampilkan sosok Ranpo dan yosano di belakangnya.

"Yo", sapa ranpo lalu masuk sambil menenteng banyak makanan dan segala jenisnya, diikuti oleh yosano di belakangnya.

"Wah makanan", ucap Naomi riang. "Aku mau ya Ranpo-san", lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, ambil saja itu untuk kalian", ucap ranpo sambil meletakan bungkusan makanan itu di meja dan sisanya dia pegang.

"Yeay Ranpo-san baik, terimakasih", Naomi bersorak dan mengambill cemilannya itu, lalu Naomi melirikku "Akane tidak usah ya, dia sudah dapat ice cream dari pacarnya", ucap Naomi sambil menjulurkan lidah kearahku, aku hanya menghela nafas. "Apa-apaan ucapannya itu", batinku tidak terima.

"Ah poe-san datang lagi", yosano menyapa poe yang di jawab anggukan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Ah sepertinya sekarang poe lebih senang bertemu dengan akane-chan daripda ranpo-san", Naomi berbicara sambil membuka bungkusan makanannya. "Kenapa tidak bergabung saja dengan agency ini?", lanjutnya lagi dengan asal sambil memakan cemilannya, aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan menanggapi omongan Naomi yang terkesan setengah-setengah itu.

"A—aapakah boleh?", Poe menatap Naomi penuh harap, aku yang melihat itu sedikit kasihan. "Nah kan, poe menganggap serius", batinku prihatin. Aku sampai lupa kalau sedari tadi memegang ice cream. "Daripada tambah mencair lebih baik aku fokus makan saja", batinku lalu mulai memakan ice cream yang sempat aku lupakan.

"Tentu tidak boleh", aku terkejut mendengar suara itu, aku pikir Naomi yang akan menjawab pertanyaan poe tapi ternyata itu suara dari laki-laki yang terpintar diantara anggota agency ini, Ranpo yang menjawabnya. Aku hanya melirik ranpo yang sedang asyik memakan cemilan.

"Menjadi anggota detective itu tidak segampang kau mengunyah snack ini, kau butuh melewati ujian masuk terlebih dahulu, lebih baik kau lupakan saja untuk menjadi anggota agency ini", lanjutnya lagi dengan tampang malasnya itu, tapi aku seperti merasa jawabannya itu ketus sekali.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, baka", Yosano menegur ranpo, yang di balas ranpo dengan tampang tidak pedulinya, aku menyetujui perkataan yosano.

"Biarkan saja yosano-san, dulu diakan musuh kita, jangan terlalu lembut dengan musuh", ucap ranpo dengan seenaknya, aku menatapnya kesal.

"G—gomen aa-aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacau disini", tiba-tiba poe bersuara dengan takut-takut, lalu dia berdiri, aku menahan tangannya.

"Poe, tidak apa-apa kau disini", aku menahannya, poe hanya menggeleng "Benar kata ranpo-kun sebaiknya aku pergi, lagipula aku ada urusan, arigatou akane-chan, arigatou minna-san", poe mengucapkan itu sambil membungkuk sopan dan dia langsung keluar, aku tidak lagi menahannya, aku hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Ranpo-san kau itu jahat lho", Naomi berkata setelah poe menghilang di balik pintu, aku hanya melihatnya, Naomi menatapku "Apa? Jangan salahkan aku, yang mengatakannyakan ranpo-san bukan aku", lanjutnya lagi, aku hanya mendengus kesal, malas menanggapi, lalu aku melihat ranpo dengan kesal, lalu aku menghampirinya dan menunjuknya walaupun aku tau itu tidak sopan sebab aku empat tahun lebih muda dengannya.

"Kau… padahal waktu itu kau yang membawa poe-kun kesini, lalu kau mengabaikannya, sekarang kau mengucapkan perkataan yang membuat orang itu sakit hati, sebenarnya kau ini maunya apa?", aku menatapnya kesal apalagi dia tidak melihatku dan malah asyik memakan snacknya, lalu aku merampas snack yang ada di tangannya dan melemparnya hingga snack itu berhamburan kemana-mana, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut pengecualian untuk kita berdua. Dia akhirnya menatapku.

"Aku hanya mengajak dia kesini bukan untuk bergabung", jawab ranpo dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Kau saja yang terlalu baik dengan musuhmu", lanjutnya lagi yang membuatku langsung menggebrak meja tepat di depannya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau dia mengagumimu menjadikanmu motivasi untuknya, dia bergabung dengan guild karena hanya ingin bertanding denganmu, kalau seperti ini kau jadi tidak pantas untuk di kagumi olehnya", ucapku kesal.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk mengagumiku atau menjadikanku motivasinya", dia menatapku dan mengeluarkan kalimat itu dengan santai, aku menggeram kesal.

"Kau terlalu membelanya, kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengan kelompok mereka", ranpo mengatakan itu tanpa melihatku, aku menatapnya dengan sakit hati. "Kau memang tidak menyukai aku disinikan, daripada aku, kau lebih menyukai kyouka", aku menatapnya dan mengepalkan tanganku. "Baiklah aku pergi saja", lanjutku sambil ingin melangkah keluar tapi di tahan oleh atsushi.

"Akane-chan jangan pergi, aku yakin ranpo-san tidak sepenuhnya ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu", ucap atsushi, aku hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku ingin pergi dulu", baru aku ingin melangkah tanganku sudah di tahan oleh kyouka, dia menatapku. "Jangan pergi", ucapnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan berbisik

kearahnya "aku ingin menenangkan hatiku dulu ya", bisikku pada kyouka, kyouka hanya melihatku dan dengan ini aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Akane menggerakan ayunan dengan malas-malasan, rambut coklat sepunggungnya dia biarkan tergerai tertiup angin, akane menghela nafas, akane mendongak, mata coklat miliknya melihat langit yang begitu biru cerah, berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang suram.

"Ne, nanti malam kau datangkan?"

"Pasti, aku ingin melihat kembang apinya, katanya lebih indah daripada tahun kemarin lho"

"Ah ya aku juga ingin melihatnya"

Akane menatap dua orang gadis yang tadi sedang berjalan melewati taman yang sedang ia tempati sekarang, dia baru teringat bahwa malam ini adalah malam pergantian tahun. Tapi lagi-lagi dia murung. "Aku merayakannya dengan siapa?", pikir akane. Dia lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Aku lebih baik di rumah saja", gumamnya pelan lalu dia mulai meninggalkan taman tersebut dan kembali ke rumah peninggalan neneknya, yang hanya sesekali dia kunjungi hanya untuk membersihkannya, karena dia tidak tinggal disana melainkan di tempat pemberian untuk anggota agency, tapi kali ini dia tidak mau kesana.

* * *

"OIII AKANE-CHAN", Akane terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak, dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan dua makhluk-ralat-dua gadis yang sudah ada di dalam kamarnya, Naomi dan Kirako.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?", ucap akane sambil menguap. Naomi berdecak sebal.

"Ini sudah jam 9", kata Naomi, akane menatapnya malas, "Lalu?", Tanya akane.

"Ini malam tahun baru akane dan kamu masih disini tidak melakukan apa-apa?", Naomi menatap akane kesal. "Cepat bangun dan segera merapihkan diri, kita akan pergi", lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku malas", kata akane yang semakin merapatkan selimutnya. Naomi menggeram sudah cukup kesabarannya, lalu dia menarik akane di bantu oleh kirako.

"CEPAT BANGUN", Teriak mereka berdua dan membuat akane terpaksa bangun.

* * *

 ***10 pm***

Akane hanya menguap sepanjang perjalanan ke suatu tempat, dia hanya melihat jikalau malam ini Yokohama terlihat sangat indah.

"Seandainya nenek masih ada disini", batin akane sedih, lalu dia mencoba untuk fokus kembali.

Tanpa terasa akane, Naomi, dan kirako sudah ada di pinggir laut kota yokohama, malam ini memang sangat indah, tapi akane pikir penyalaan kembang api akan diadakan di daerah lain ternyata disini, dan akane sangat suka disini, dia bisa melihat banyak orang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Hei akane, ayo makan yang hangat-hangat dulu", kata Naomi, dan akupun mengangguk.

Sambil menyeruput mie, mereka bertiga melihat pemandangan kota Yokohama. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Naomi.

"Ah onii-san, lama sekali", Naomi bergelayut manja kepada tanizaki, akane yang melihatnya hanya memutar mata bosan, "dasar incest tidak tau tempat", pikir akane. Lalu tiba-tiba akane teringat, kalau tanizaki ada disini berarti para anggota agency juga ada disini, termasuk dia, ah rasanya akane ingin pergi saja, baru akane ingin niat kabur ternyata kyouka datang dan memeluknya, ah akane seperti mempunyai adik, di hanya mengelus rambut kyouka, lalu ketika dia mencoba berbalik, ternyata benar, para anggota detectif datang semua.

"Yo akane", Sapa si maniak bunuh diri, dazai osamu, dia berlari menghampiri akane seperti hendak memeluk tapi sudah di selengkat(?) oleh kunikida hingga dazai terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Lalu kunikida melihat akane.

"Kau kemana saja bocah, kau tidak membantu kami dan hanya menerima hasilnya, kau masih muda tetapi kau sama sekali tidak usaha bagaimana nanti kau-", acara cuap-cuap kunikida sudah dihentikan oleh yosano yang menyeretnya entah kemana yang jelas akane bernafas lega tidak kena semprot senior yang kelewat banyak petuah itu.

Lalu akane melihat disana ada atsushi yang tersenyum kearah akane, akane hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu akane melihat orang yang tidak ingin dia lihat, berdiri di samping ketua detektif, fukuzawa. akane sangat malas sekali bertemu dia tapi akane harus menyapa ketua. Akane menghampiri fukuzawa dan memberi salam.

"Selamat malam, ketua, senang bisa melihat anda disini", salam akane sambil membungkuk, sedangkan fukuzawa hanya menggangguk saja. Setelah itu akane sama sekali tidak melihat orang yang disamping sang ketua. Akane langsung pergi begitu saja. Akane ingin melihat kembang api dari sisi lain, dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Naomi ataupun siapapun yang memanggil namanya, yang jelas dia ingin menjauh dari si edogawa ranpo itu.

* * *

 ***11pm***

Akane duduk dari sisi yang lumayan sepi, dia hanya menatap langit malam yang sangat polos tanpa awan ataupun bintang. Lalu di hadapannya tiba-tiba muncul ice cream, gadis bersurai coklat itu hanya melihat siapa yang memberikan ice cream ini di malam hari seperti ini, lalu dia mendapati sosok pria yang sedang di hindarinya, dia lalu menatap kearah lain, tidak mau melihat wajah orang itu.

"Jika kau hanya menghindar terus, maka tidak akan selesai", lelaki itu berucap, akane tetap diam. Akane merasakan bahwa laki-laki itu duduk di sebelahnya, akane hanya menggeser menjauh.

Hening.

Beberapa menit hanya diisi dengan keheningan, akane mulai tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini.

"Baiklah aku menyerah", tiba-tiba lelaki di sebelah akane bersuara, akane reflek melihat lelaki itu, lelaki itu menatapnya. "Aku minta maaf", ucapnya serius. Matanya yang sipit itu menatap akane lurus-lurus. Akane hanya diam.

"Oh ayolah jangan hanya diam, bersuaralah", lelaki yang bernama ranpo itu mulai mengacak rambutnya yang tanpa topi itu. Akane yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dan ranpo melihatnya, ranpo hanya terdiam melihat akane yang tersenyum.

"Karena ini tahun baru aku akan memaafkanmu', jawab akane pada akhirnya, dia mengambil ice creamnya lalu berdiri dengan salah tingkah, akane memakan ice cream itu, entah kenapa jantung akane berdetak. Ranpo berdiri disampingnya. "Kau seperti tidak tulus saja, dan ternyata kau benar-benar memakan ice creamnya", ranpo menatapnya mengejek, akane hanya mendengus.

Tiba-tiba

 **DUARRR**

Akane mengerjapkan matanya, dia terkejut karena dia tidak sadar kalau hitung mundur sudah berakhir dan itu tadi luncuran pertama kembang apinya. Dan disaat luncuran kedua, akane melihat bahwa kembang api itu sangat indah menghiasi langit Yokohama yang gelap. Akane melihat ke samping kanannya.

"eh kemana dia?", batin akane bingung, lalu dia melihat ke samping kirinya dan ternyata kosong, dan ketika dia sudah ingin menyerah lalu akane berbalik menghadap ke belakang dan dia mendapati ranpo berdiri tepat di depannya, jaraknya sangat tipis hingga akane bisa mencium bau khas ranpo dan udara malam. Jantung akane lagi-lagi berdetak, tinggi mereka hanya beda beberapa senti, dan lebih tinggi ranpo, akane melihat ranpo yang menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Aku tidak membencimu", ucap ranpo tiba-tiba dan menatap akane tepat di bola matanya.

"A-aku hanya bingung", ranpo berucap lagi, akane menatapnya heran. Ranpo menatapnya dan entah kenapa akane melihat ranpo gugup, dan dengan sangat tiba-tibanya ranpo menunduk dan mencium bibir akane, dan orang yang dicium hanya terkejut. Ciuman itu hanya beberapa detik. Dan ketika terlepas ranpo langsung memeluk akane, akane yang masih terkejut hanya diam saja.

"Jangan membuatku tidak konsentrasi lagi, dan jangan membuatku tidak nafsu untuk memakan makanan-makanan manisku", ucapnya terhadap akane.

Lalu mereka melepas pelukan masing-masing, suara kembang api masih terdengar tapi mereka masih asyik dengan dunianya. Mereka saling tatap.

Ranpo tersenyum kikuk. "Ternyata bibirmu lebih manis dari ice cream", ucapnya tanpa dosa, lalu akane hanya menatapnya sebal.

"Dasar detektif yang selalu tau semua hal tapi tidak tau masalah perasaannya sendiri", batin akane sambil tersenyum.

"Hei hentikan senyumanmu itu, mau ku cium ya", kata ranpo.

Akane mencibir, "dalam mimpmu ranpo-kun", ucap akane sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Bahkan seorang yang jeniuspun tidak bisa mengenal apa nama perasaannya, yang jelas, sang detektif yang selalu tau segalanya itu ternyata tidak tau apa jenis perasaanya, yang jelas ini beda dari rasa suka terhadap snack ataupun ice cream. Lebih manis daripada coklat ataupun permen, karena ini cinta. Cinta yang datang kapanpun dia mau, cinta yang membingungkan dan cinta yang merepotkan.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah Akane semakin nyaman dengan anggota Armed Detective Agency, dan dia akan terus menjaga mereka semua dan Yokohama tentunya.

Inilah sebuah cinta yang indah pada pergantian tahun


End file.
